


The Answer To Magic Mike That Kpop Never Asked For....

by TeamParkGae



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bam Bam is a sweety, Barman Joshua, Barman Seungkwan, Barman Youngjae, DJ Jaebum, DJ Jihoon, Drug Dealer Mark Tuan, Jinyoung's a greaseball, Junhui's a greaseball, Marks a decent guy I swear, Multi, Others will be introduced in future chapters, Stripper Bam Bam, Stripper Hoshi, Stripper Minghao, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Thot Jackson, Vernon just kind of exists, Youngjae is questioning his life choices, except he really isn't either, except he's not, strip club au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamParkGae/pseuds/TeamParkGae
Summary: Youngjae works behind the bar of a strip club and spends all his time attempting to justify his life choices.





	The Answer To Magic Mike That Kpop Never Asked For....

This music was thumping, loud and suffocating. The dark, only broken by the sporadic flashing lights, was clinging to every corner of the busy bar. Youngjae rushed back and forth filling orders. He was tired, exhausted actually, with the number of assignments he had to do it didn’t leave much time for sleep let alone working 5 hours a night at the local strip club. Being a bartender had its perks for sure. Free drinks, a great view of the dancers and some of the most hilariously unusual friends he could ever make. Take Bam Bam for example. The boy had been moved from his home in Thailand by his mother. She was desperate for him to live a better life, to have more success and money then his family had. But tuition wasn’t free and his family had so little he’d started working as a dancer. It suited him, the lights, the nice outfits. In fairness he didn’t tend to wear them for long but he still looked amazing. Youngjae wasn’t sure exactly how old he was but he was sure he was far to young to be rolling around in singles in some sleezy strip club. The owner didn’t seem to have the same concern. The resident DJ’s on the other hand did, Jihoon and Jaebum. 

Jihoon was tiny, that was the only way to describe him. He barely reached Jaebum’s shoulder and was only a year older then Bam Bam but god forbid anyone scorn the guy, especially if there was a guitar within arms reach. He didn’t do touching, he rarely did moving at all but he was fiercely protective of all his friends. Especially the 12 other boys he shared a frat house with. Youngjae wasn’t even 100% sure he knew all their names and he sure as shit didn’t know their faces but they all seemed nice enough. Some of them even worked with him, Hoshi was a dancer, along with Minghao, Seungkwan and Joshua worked the bar with Youngjae and Vernon was.... well he was... Youngjae wasn’t actually sure what it was Vernon did but he was always there and apparently was getting paid for it. Then there was Jun, Chinese Heechul look alike Jun, who sat at the bar every night nursing the weakest drink he could think of and eyeing up Minghao at every chance he got. He’d even been dubbed the resident greaseball although Youngjae didn’t think he was all that bad. 

Jaebum was the other DJ at the club, tall, dark and mind blowingly handsome. Youngjae had had a crush on him for the longest time before he realised JB had his eyes on some one else, greaseball the second, Park Jinyoung. He, again, was a lovely guy but all the regulars seemed to think he was a pervert because he spent so much of his life glued to the bar stool next to Jun’s. Turns out he was just there to judge people (in his own words) but Youngjae had a feeling it was more to do with a certain DJ he was lusting over. 

The clock struck 11 and the music began to pick up as all eyes moved to the main stage. Time for the big show of the night. Every night there was a group performance at 11 which usually ended in the biggest pile of bills Youngjae had ever seen. Tonight’s roster was Bam, Hoshi and Minghao. They took to the stage and the place went mental save for 3 people; Jun who was too dumbstruck by the sight of his Prince Charming in tight leather pants and a tear away tank top, Jinyoung who was too busy pretending not to be jealous at how close Jihoon got to stand next to Jaebum up on the decks and Mark who was just waiting for someone to come looking for a score. Youngjae seemed to spend the majority of his life trying to justify in his head why most of his friends weren’t actually bad people and Mark was no exception. The American-Taiwanese guy was quiet, kind and well spoken. He also happened to be a small time drug dealer but “hey, college isn’t exactly cheap and it’s not like I tout heroin to school kids”. Youngjae wouldn’t put it past him at times though. He always seemed to have a calculating look on his face that was only broken by the appearance of his best friend Jackson. A loud, brash and decidedly thotty Cantonese guy. Another in Youngjae’s long list of ‘good people’ that he would never ever introduce to his mother despite the short Chinese guy’s insistence that he should bring her down and show off the boys.... yeah not happening.


End file.
